


fire up the night

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [57]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Not Serious, Slavery, Triple Drabble, Undercover Missions, although Ignis takes his undercover assignments seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: The terrifying old countess he was furtively trying to ferret the information out of gave him a pitying smile. "Got him from your parents recently, didn't you? No offense, young man, but there's just no way you could afford such a thoroughbred by yourself."





	fire up the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



Prompto expected going undercover to a gross Niflhelm high society party to be an embarrassing, traumatizing experience for Ignis. Why _slavery_ , of all things, did the Empire have an evilness quota to fulfill or what?

What he did not expect, though he should have, was for Ignis to take his undercover assignments seriously. 

"Sir," Ignis said by his elbows, "your refreshments."

He sank to his knees next to Prompto's chair, looking as if he always wore nothing but a thin collar and three strips of gauze held up with delicate chains, the tray with a flute of champagne and a bowl of fresh strawberries held perfectly steady in his raised arms. Prompto could _feel_ the blotchy, uneven flush rising in his face. And possibly other, more awkward places. 

The terrifying old countess he was furtively trying to ferret the information out of gave him a pitying smile. "Got him from your parents recently, didn't you? No offense, young man, but there's just no way you could afford such a thoroughbred by yourself."

Prompto spluttered - undercover, undercover, _undercover_ \- and the old horror continued, blithely and not unkindly. "Give him a treat, don't worry. With a one that well trained you're unlikely to spoil him."

Several guests were staring at them, probably pitying poor Ignis, stuck with such an inept master, and under their vulture gazes Prompto took a strawberry from the tray and awkwardly showed it into Ignis' face. 

Ignis serenely took it gently from his palm with his teeth and gave his fingers a grateful, lingering kiss, effectively ending Prompto’s hopes of living through the night unstabbed. 

After the party was over, he was going to _ask_ Ignis, and may the Six take pity on him then. And meanwhile - he took another strawberry and didn’t even mind the countess’ laughter.


End file.
